A Warriors Birth
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The newly regenerated War Doctor makes his way back to his TARDIS and is greeted by some old Friends.


As the newly regenerated Doctor makes his way back to the TARDIS his body feels so different. He knows why; the Sisterhood's elixir had forced him to regenerate. He was no longer just The Doctor, he was a warrior whose mission was to end this war by whatever means necessary. The Warrior makes his way through the wreckage looking for his TARDIS. In his mind he hopes there is still a TARDIS to be found.

"Yes it shouldn't be very much farther, old chap." A voice rings out.

The warrior freezes, confused. He knowsthe voice but there was no way it could be him. He then stops and turns around.

"Is there anyone there? Hello? Hello out there?" He asks to no avail.

The only reply is wind and dust flowing by. He hears what sounds like a piece of the wreckage fall. He then turns back to his work and pulls off another piece of metal to see his TARDIS, just fine, sitting there. Yes she had a few scratches but she is just fine. He pushes the door open and walks to the console. The TARDIS desktop theme seems to have changed while he was away.

"Interesting old girl, coral eh..." He chuckles then flips a switch on the console. The TARDIS's middle piece begins to move as it takes off through space and time.

"Yes, it is a very interesting theme isn't it?"

That same mysterious voice rings out through the TARDIS once more and this time the Warrior turns around for a big surprise. His jaw almost falls to the floor. A funny little man, dressed in plaid pants with a hole in the knee, loafers, with a suit jacket way to big for him, white shirt and bow tie, and the infamous bowl cut stands before him. Its been a very long time since he has seen that.

"Well don't look so funny, you know who I am." Huff's the Second Doctor.

"How in the blazes are you here? Why are you here?" The Warrior runs his hand through his new gray hair in confusion.

"Yes, well, I'm not actually here, I'm more of a hallucination, per se." He smiles as he fiddles with his hands in his pockets.

"A hallucination? Why am I hallucinating?" The Warrior asks.

"Well your just a bucket of questions, I don't know!" Shouts the Second Doctor looking a bit irritated with the Warrior's inquiry.

"No need to shout." The Warrior replies.

"Look we all voted, you know down there,-" he points towards his chest area referring to the Doctor's time line, "And they sent me here to speak with you."

"About the current events, eh?" The Warrior chimes.

"Hmm, yes, quite right. We know the debacle you've been put in and we wanted you to know that we're behind you." He smiles as he fiddles with his hands.

The Warrior smiles, "Well, that's very much appreciated, but I don't consider myself a Doctor anymore, not with the things I'm going to have to do."

"No, no, no, no, no boy, it's okay, you do as you must. I can't say I would be brave enough my self to stand up and take charge the way you're going to have to." The Second Doctor's voice raises trying to emphasize his point.

"No, no you're doing it all wrong, my boy!" Another voice rings out and then is followed by another incarnation appearing beside his second self.

A tall, lanky man appears, in some sort of velvet red suit with frill on the chest, and hair as white as snow.

"Oh my giddy aunt, the desktop is hideous." A startled Third Doctor looks around the room and then at his second self.

"Your supposed to be making him feel better about all of this!" He scolds his younger self.

"Well don't yell at me I'm trying, Fancy Pants!" The Second Doctor yells back.

The Third Doctor then turns to the Warrior.

"Yes, now, you mustn't be too hard on yourself. We've all done some things we didn't want to do but I promise you it will be okay." The Third Doctor smiles.

"Yes, yes, well I've never been to war like this, never had to help eradicate another race. I fear that will be the only answer to this. So, no, this time I'm not the Doctor, however I am the Warrior and I will hold the torch for the good men to follow. I've saved man after man, child after child, woman after woman from the same deeds I am about to commit. I'm going to fight the Daleks in a way I never have before. I'm no Doctor, I can never be you, or you, or any of you again. My life has turned into a war. A war that must be fought by me, not the Doctor, but me!" He turns away from the past incarnations with tears in his eyes, trying to hide them.

The Second Doctor opens his mouth to say something more but the Third Doctor stops him and shakes his head. The Second looks down at his feet in some sort of shame and disappears. The Third Doctor looks on at his older self for just a moment and walks over to him, patting him on the back before he disappears.

The Warrior stands straight up and looks where his past selves once stood. Then back at the console as the TARDIS finally lands. He checks the readings for where he is exactly; he aimed for Galifrey but thought it should have taken longer.

"HELP SOMEONE, HELP PLEASE!" A voice screams on the scanner as soon as it came up. There is a girl outside the TARDIS face to face with a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!" comes the shrill cry from the metal death machine.

Quickly the Warrior runs out the door with the power weapon he has strapped to his back.

"Oi, you old tin can, it's me The Doctor!" He yells to get its attention.

It turns its eye-stalk towards the Warrior.

"ALERT! ALERT! DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATE TH-" its interrupted by a giant blast of energy from the weapon that completely destroys the machine.

The wooded area around them catches fire and he then looks back at the spot the girl was standing in. It looks as if she collapsed for some reason so he returns the gun to its place on his back and runs over to scoop her up. He quickly returns to the TARDIS as the fire begins to blaze the forest away. He sets her inside on a seat close to the console. The TARDIS dematerializes and their adventures begin.


End file.
